Three Years Ago
by Tokyogurl1
Summary: It had been three years since the kite running that Amir and Sohrab had done. But with Sohrab's new life he meets new people and makes a best friend. But trouble is right around the corner and Sohrab isn't even safe in his own school.


Hello people, it's been awhile since I've posted anything to , and I think my writing has grown from the last updates that I have made, but I'll leave that but to you. ^^ This story was something that I had to write for my AP English class, right now I'm trying to edit it to where it doesn't have that many mistakes, cause for one....I stayed awake until 6:30-43 am to finish it for class today. XP So I'm running on I'll say a hour of sleep, but it's all good ^^. I hope that this will be up to par to what you guy expect but that's all. Read and enjoy XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the people of this story. It was all thanks to Khaled Hosseini that wrote the "Kite Runner" that made this story alive. So...ya....I just was doing a writing assignment that's all TT-TT

_**Three Years Ago**_

"Mr. Sohrab."

It has been three years since that time where Sohrab had lived in fear. Where his life was put into danger after the death of his father and mother. Even when his uncle Amir came to "save" him, he was still in danger for the fact that he attempted suicide, but all is good…for now.

"Mr. Sohrab, you might be passing my class but I would like it if you didn't sleep while I am teaching."

Sohrab yawned, half listening to what the teacher was complaining about, ever since the kite running, Sohrab had started to loosen up and started to slowly regain that trust that Amir had lost, and with Soraya too. While he was waking up, he glanced at the board to satisfy the teacher's need of attention, and nodded, but other than that continued the rest of the class period staring out of the window. The teacher only just sighed, and continued on, at least he had gotten a reaction from the boy.

Sohrab was just a normal teenage boy, he wasn't a nerd, but he wasn't one of the drop outs either, he was just there. He isn't the type that would really be sociable, he would really stick to himself, but he does have to occasional group of friends that would be able to bring out the playful and bright eyed teen that he was as a boy before the death of his family and when he experience of being an orphan. It is only then that the people around him truly understand what really is under that mask of indifference that he wears every so often. Sohrab has one best friend that has the honor of seeing this mask off, his name is Rostam. Both named after the story "Rostam and Sohrab", only they weren't father and son, they were best friends that met after the kite running, when Sohrab was breaking out of his shell of silence, and meeting other half of his name broke him out. It was during this time that they found out that they both liked to play with sling shots and read the stories behind their names. There would even be times when they were by themselves that they would even act out the whole book. Acting out how they would have thought the book should have ended instead Sohrab dieing by his father's sword. This spurring on the thought of Rostam of being an actor. Sohrab, being the not so sociable person was not really up to the idea, when Rostam, during lunch, told him of the idea of joining the drama club that year. However, even if Sohrab didn't really like the fact that he would have to be in a crowd, he did like to act, and to act with Rostam was even better. But he just could not shake the bad feeling that he was getting if he did join, even so he agreed to do it anyway. Not knowing that what he was going to join was going to open a window to his worst nightmare.

"Sohrab, are you sure you really want to do this," asked Rostam as they stood by the drama classroom, "I'm not making you join you know." Rostam glanced to Sohrab that was just standing next to him staring at the door. It was earlier that day that the announcements called to say that they are now meeting for the drama club, and both Rostam and Sohrab walked out of the class. Rostam with the intent of joining the club, but he wasn't all so sure if Sohrab wanted to join or just went with him to get out of class.

Sohrab glance right back at Rostam and shrugged, "I don't really mind." But his gut was telling him not to go in and join. Even though that feeling was going on, he and Rostam went on into the room. As Sohrab walked into the class room he felt the weight of that feeling lift, and could breath again. Rostam seemed to notice this change in Sohrab and asked what was up. Sohrab could only smile at him, which caused those that were looking at them stare in shock in seeing the usually indifference face show emotion, and with a smile too, answering that everything was alright and that nothing was wrong.

With Sohrab joining the drama club, he started to open up even more then he did before. Before it would be only with Rostam and a choice of a hand full of other people that he would really show his true colors, but with the acting business it would seem that one would have to learn to get along with the others of the same acting class to put on a good play. In being able to join the club, they had to put on their own play, like a try out session. Both Sohrab and Rostam knew exactly what to do, one that they knew by heart., "Rostam and Sohrab". Doing that play was like reliving the times then they were just little kids and girls, homework, and the problems with growing up didn't really matter to two little boys. They had passed with flying colors after their skit; even those that were also "auditioning" to be able to get into drama club were impressed at the level of performance that they both put into it. Since then, Sohrab had become a very social bee, but there would still be times where Sohrab would go back into that shell of his when someone asked something of his past. Rostam knowing about his best friend's past life, seeing as they had no secrets from each other, knew when it was time to leave or even change the subject. Sohrab was very glad to know that he at least had one person to understand what or at least know what he had to go through. Sure Amir knew what he had gone through but there are just some things that he would like to talk to that was of his own age, and Rostam was just the right person. He listened and didn't judge him over the matter; he just sat and listens as Sohrab spilt his life story, to the point that Sohrab didn't even remember anymore. Rostam knew this because of a simple question asking about the scars that Sohrab had on his wrist, breaking the ice forming the bond that they now have between them. But soon this bond will be tested with the coming of a new drama teacher.

It was the beginning of winter when the coming of the new drama teacher changed the life of Sohrab, he never thought that he would see that face again, even with the missing eye and the time that aged it he wouldn't, couldn't forget the man that had taken him in so many ways than one. Assef. But in this case Mr. Assef, was more like it. Rostam could automatically tell that something was amiss with the new teacher, and with the fact that Sohrab was more quite then he would ever be in drama class. During drama class, Sohrab would be more open, then in any other classes that they had together. And everyone else in the class seemed to sense this too, for none of them tried to talk to Sohrab while the new drama teacher introduced himself.

"Good morning class," Mr. Assef smiled, his accent not as heavy as they thought that it would be, "Am going to be your new drama for your teacher is on maternal leave for the next couple of months."

Many whispers were heard with that announcement, they all knew that Mrs. Buttercup was going to have a child but not so soon and sudden. But Sohrab didn't even react to that, he just continued to sit and stare at the floor. Now Rostam was really worried, Sohrab, even those he didn't show it liked Mrs. Buttercup the best, and to not show concern to this was troublesome, so Rostam did the only thing that he thought was logical, ask if they could go to the nurse's office.

"Mr. Assef," Rostam started but didn't notice the flinch that Sohrab did when he called to the teacher, "May I take Sohrab to the nurse's office."

When Sohrab heard his name leaving his friend's lips, he jerked his head up so fast that it looked like he gave himself whiplash, noticing this Rostam glanced at Sohrab only to see horror in his friend's eye. This startled Rostam.

However it was too late, Assef heard the name, and smiled. It wasn't a smile that most would see on a teacher but none of the students took notice of this smile, just the two that the smile was directed to.

"Of course…, I'm sorry boy but what is your name," Assef asked, that same smile in place.

When that sentence came out of his mouth, Rostam shivered, he didn't want to tell this man his name but he had no choice. This man would eventually find out, "Rostam, sir."

And if possible that smile grew, "Rostam and Sohrab, what a wonderful pair. It's a wonder that you two would be able to meet, since there is a story surrounding those two names. Did you know that?"

Rostam could only nod, noticing the continuing paleness that Sohrab was turning into, "Sir, may I please take him?"

"Oh but of course," that smile turning into concern, or what seemed concern, "but hurry along, you don't want to miss today's lesson."

Rostam flinch at the tone that Mr. Assef was using, something about it made him feel very dirty, but shrugged it off; Sohrab was the main priority right now. Quickly getting up and getting Sohrab on to his feet, they made their way to the nurse's office. There Sohrab crumbled, and broke down.

"No, no, no, no," was the only thing that Sohrab could get out after Rostam made it to the nurse's office, and placed him on the bed.

"Sohrab, Sohrab, what's the matter," Rostam was scared now; there were times where Rostam would sleep over at Sohrab's and he would have nightmares, but none made Sohrab act like this.

When Rostam spoke, it jolted Sohrab out of his trance and laid staring at Rostam before it clicked.

Sohrab jumped out of the bed and grabbed onto Rostam. His eyes filled with desperation and plead, "Rostam you have to get me out of here, and it's him, the one. The one who…who…"

Sohrab couldn't even finish before he broke down in a fit of tears. Rostam could only stand there trying to support his best friend as he cried; it was all coming back to him, when Sohrab first told him of his life and what he had to go through. He realized that he just told the one man that Sohrab hated and feared that he was in this school and not only that, but was in one of his class room. Trying to place Sohrab on the bed again he finds that he isn't able to get out of his friend's grasp, listening to his friend hears little mumbles of "Don't leave me alone" being chanted. Having no choice stays with him until Sohrab falls asleep. Rostam then slowly pries the fingers that are clutched in his shirt, and looks out the door for the nurse. He doesn't see the nurse anywhere, and decides against leaving his friend in such a vulnerable condition, he waits in the room from the nurse to get there to call home. When the nurse finally came back it was the end of first and second period and both Sohrab and Rostam were asleep in the room. Smiling the nurse went to Rostam, since he didn't seem like the one that was sick, and woke him up. Rostam confused for a moment, remembered what happened and asked the nurse if he could call Sohrab's house for them to be pick up because they didn't feel all that good. The nurse agreed seeing as they both had missed first and second already, it wouldn't hurt. Calling Sohrab's home, out of ear shot of the nurse explained why both Sohrab and he needed to get out of school today. Rostam knew that he and Sohrab wouldn't be able to stay out of school for the whole time Assef was here but they would at least be able to go home for today.

To say at the lease, Amir was surprised to see that there was a call from the school. Sohrab, like his father wasn't one to get sick, unless it was something related to the past that is. So then he heard the story that Rostam gave him he was shocked to hear that the school would even consider giving that man a job in a place like that. However Amir knew that Assef was one to have so many connections that even he would be able to get away in going to America and become a teacher. But it never hit him for it to come true, there has got to be a way to get Assef out of there, without having to expose Sohrab to the act of trying to get this man behind bars on American soil. Making sure that both Rostam and Sohrab stays in the nurse's office, Amir goes to the school to pick up the two from the danger that now lurks in the school that used to be such a safe place.

When Amir had picked up Sohrab and Rostam from school he notices that this was a serious matter. It had been forever since he had last seen Sohrab so silent in the car. Usually by this time, Rostam and Sohrab would be talking about the next project that they would have to complete for their drama, but it couldn't be helped, seeing as an old enemy had arrived in town and in their lives again. Amir glanced in the rear mirror to both Sohrab and Rostam, Rostam looked at a loss. He didn't know what to do, he only knew what Sohrab went through, but he never thought that he would see his friend sexual abuser here, and as a teacher at their school of all things. There has to be some kind of motive that this Assef has for Sohrab. And even if it killed him, Rostam, with Amir's help of course will not let anything happen to the Sohrab that they had finally, after so long be lost again.

"Amir agha," started Rostam, jolting Amir from his thoughts, "what are we going to do?"

Amir was at a lost, he had been thinking about the same thing but for the moment and didn't have any idea at all for the matter, other than going to the police at this moment and reporting to them that his son/nephew was sexually harassed even though it had been three years ago since that happened.

"I don't know, Rostam jan," was the only safe answer that he could give the boy, an answer that wouldn't give false hopes for the other in the car if he said that he would be able to handle the whole thing. Amir was not superman he could not do everything right he was just a man, in a big world.

It wasn't everyday that one would have to encounter their enemy, but to encounter them twice in a life time is just too much, especially for one of Sohrab's mental ability. Seeing Assef again and so close to him, made him become that twelve year old boy again. Quite and to himself, before what he had become when Amir came to take him away, also the fact that he broke down in front of Rostam like that was just embarrassing. Sohrab never wanted him to see that side of him again, but it couldn't be helped. Assef was now working in their school, and of the subject that he liked best, acting. However now that he thought of it, Assef was a really good actor, being able to act like nothing was really wrong, then both Rostam and Sohrab could feel that something was going to happen and it was going to be soon.

Usually both Sohrab and Rostam would stick together like glue, but today was going to have to be different. Rostam was sick, he had the flu and since Sohrab missed so many days already he couldn't just stay home, he had to go to school. Alone, walking into that class room alone felt like he was walking into his own grave, or even hell. It was not a pleasant feeling. But right then he walked in the atmosphere felt different, and not the good way either. Looking around, he notices that there was no one in the class room, this wasn't good. Quickly turning around he was reaching for the door when the shadow appeared and held the door shut. Sohrab could only freeze. His only exit was blocked. Sure he was younger and maybe even stronger then the man that was behind him right now, but that didn't stop the memories rushing back to him.

"Sohrab jan, why are you here," asked Assef his voice not the pleasant sound of that of a teachers talking to a student. Sohrab could feel his hair standing on end, as his heart pounded in his chest. He had to get out, and now.

"Sohrab jan, I believe that if teachers ask you of something you have to answer them," Assef continue when Sohrab didn't answer him. Though Sohrab didn't turn to see, he could feel the smirk growing on Assef's face when he didn't answer his question. But that was going to change in the next second when Assef grabbed hold of Sohrab's shoulder and turned him around, making a squeak at the sudden pressure on his shoulder and the strength that Assef still had at his age.

"When I ask you a question you are to answer BOY," roared Assef as he made Sohrab look him in the face.

Sohrab could only flinch and cringe at the look in Assef eye. It was all there, revenge, anger, madness, but the main thing that scared Sohrab the most was the lust that he found in that eye. It would seem that one doesn't change for the good after all.

"W-what are you doing here," was the only thing that Sohrab was able to get our before being pushed to the wall, with Assef laughing. It surprised Sohrab that no one came to check on them, to see what was going on, but since it was a drama class, most would just ignore the weird things that they would hear from the room, and evil laughter would be one of those things.

"Oh my little Hazara, I believe you know what I'm doing here. But the problem was trying to get you alone. That Rostam boy just seemed to like to stick to you like glue," something flashed in Assef's eye just then and Sohrab just shivered at the thought of what was that flash looked like. Jealousy. "Now, since we are done talking, I think it's time that I show you who the real boss is, teach you a lesson that should have been taught to you three years ago. This plan took three years just so you know Sohrab jan," Assef whispered in his ear, "when a revenge plan usually just takes me a day, took for yours three years. Aren't you special?"

That's when Assef went on with his plan, looking into Assef's eye you could see the how the madness switch back and forth between lust and revenge. He wanted to do it, here and now. No one was going to stop him on completing this mission. Then maybe after he was done with the Sohrab he could go after the Rostam of the story. What a story that would be, Assef the villain being able to take down both Sohrab and Rostam in one stroke. This only caused Assef to burst out laughing as he grabbed onto Sohrab who tried to escape while Assef was distracted by his thinking.

"And where do you think you're going" the madness in full bloom on Assef face now, "I haven't even started on your punishment you Hazara!"

Just as he got Sohrab to the floor the door slam open. Shocked Assef didn't even try to remove himself from Sohrab who was still struggling to get out of Assef grasp. By the door stood Amir with the principal and Rostam with a face mask on. Amir was the first to react to the situation, kicking Assef off of Sohrab, letting Sohrab able to get away.

The kick that Amir gave to Assef was enough to break him out of his shocked state, turning his eye to Amir.

"Amir jan, it's been forever," Assef smirked "How's the wife?"

This only brought Amir from anger to rage. "Don't talk about things that don't concern you Assef," was the only thing that Amir got out before punching Assef in the face, but he didn't stop there, images of that time three years ago played in Amir's head and he continued his assault on Assef. The roles have changed, Amir couldn't hear anything around him, not the principal yelling at him that was enough or Rostam yelling in his raspy voice to stop, but he did hear something.

"Bas," this word being the word to stop that fight then so why shouldn't it stop it now. Amir looked to Sohrab, he looked a little bit better from then he saw him moments ago, but there was a shiver here and there, but he looked fine other than that.

"Mr. Amir I think that will be enough," stated the principal, though looked shocked to see a teacher that he hired in that position with a student and a male one at that, seem to be calm enough, "I'm going to lock this door from the outside and the windows will be guarded. Then we will call the police, will that due Mr. Amir."

"Yes that would be fine," Amir said as he took both Sohrab and Rostam in his arms, "But I'm going to bring home Sohrab. You don't have any objections do you?"

"No, course not."

It was then that the trio left the school to go home, "Amir jan," started Sohrab when they went to the car, "Thanks for saving me, today and three years ago. If you didn't I would have met Rostam my other half, and wouldn't be freed of that monster."

Amir could only smile at Sohrab for that, it was the first time that Sohrab said "thank you" for them taking them in from that time three years ago.

Sooooooo how was it?? That's what I think should happen three year from the ending of the book ^^ I hope you enjoyed it

Tokyogurl1


End file.
